Tardes de esperanza
by Silian Moore
Summary: Hermione sólo puede ofrecerle dos horas todas las tardes. Dos horas que Draco aprovecha hasta la saciedad, pues sabe que por las mañanas, Hermione no le pertenece. Ya que es la mano de Potter la que roza la suya en todo momento. Dramione


¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo oneshot. Un Draco Hermione. ¿Cómo ha surgido? Pues hace menos de dos horas decidí abrir un documento de Word, y me puse a escribir. No tenía pensado qué iba a ser ni a qué personajes iba a implicar. Simplemente, salieron las palabras, y en conjunto crearon lo que vais a leer.

Espero que os guste.

Os recomiendo para la lectura la canción de **_Hello _**de **_Evanescence_**. Preciosa ;)

* * *

¿Sabes? Me siento engañado.

Me siento engañado cuando te acercas a él, y cuando a la vez te acercas a mí. Porque lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Disfrutas de ambas compañías. Lo haces cuando uno te besa por la mañana. Cuando el otro lo hace por la tarde. Sé que no quieres hacernos daño. Sé que tienes dudas, que esa es tu naturaleza, y que yo, por mucho que acaricie tu cara y por mucho que esté junto a ti, no soy quien para elegir por ti. No soy nadie en estos momentos.

Porque estás ahora con él. Son las dos de la tarde y ahora mismo él te estará besando, abrazando, y pensará que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a tu lado. Sé que le estarás diciendo todo lo que a mí me dirás por la tarde. Y lo que me duele es que en ambos casos dices la verdad. Y no es justo: ni para mí, ni para ti e incluso ni para él. Por mucho que me pese tengo competencia. Hay alguien que con más de dos dedos de frente se acercó antes a ti, y yo no supe remediarlo.

Desde el primer momento, desde que te vi cuando tenías once años con el pelo empapado por la lluvia te rehusé. Porque mis ideales me obligaban a hacerlo. Ser sangre sucia era sinónimo de desprecio, tal como me había dicho mi padre. Y por eso te trataba como tal. Porque según mi familia, alguien como tú no se merecía el respeto de un mago puro. Pero hasta ahora no me había arrepentido de tal cosa. Te insulté años más tarde, y no conseguí hacer parar ese odio hacia ti. Pero, alguien tuvo más decencia que yo. Alguien te quiso y te amó desde un primer momento. Alguien hizo lo que yo debería haber hecho. Alguien ocupó mi lugar.

Por eso, no quiero enfadarme. No quiero porque aún habiéndote hecho la vida imposible, no me has rechazado. Cierto es que tampoco me has aceptado, pero no soy idiota. Has hecho demasiado dándome una pequeña oportunidad. Dándome un ápice de esperanza. Dándome horas, días para reparar todo el daño hecho. Pero él tiene más terreno ganado. Él se sienta junto a ti todos los días. Él es quien te pasa la mermelada por las mañanas. Quien te pregunta cómo has dormido, si estás cansada o si te encuentras mal. Él es quien acompaña a tu mano en los paseos de entre clase y clase. Y es algo que yo nunca podré hacer.

Él te merece. Aunque me cueste decirlo, Potter te merece. Porque él puede quererte. Porque puede hacerlo y nadie se lo impide. Nadie, excepto yo. Pero no le digo que estás conmigo, aunque la furia inunde mi cuerpo cuando lo veo con ese Weasley pavoneándose por tener una novia como tú..

Sólo porque me lo pediste. Me lo imploraste. Y dejando a un lado mi ego y mi orgullo, cumplí mi promesa y guardé el secreto. Lo hice por ti. Así que no me enfado. Porque se que dejando todo atrás, estarás conmigo por las tardes y serán mis tardes de esperanza. Dos horas en las que no se habla de los estudios, pues sé que durante las clases, por la mañana, eres suya, y no me gusta recordarlo, no cuando estás delante. Dos horas en las que podemos mostrarnos nuestros verdaderos secretos. Dos horas en las que no se habla de Hogwarts. Dos horas en las que nos evadimos a otro mundo y pensamos que al cruzar la puerta no estamos allí. Pensamos que no somos magos. Que nada existe. Que estamos tú y yo, y que con eso nos basta y nos sobra. Pero no dura para siempre. No dura porque las campanadas nos dan la señal de que es el final del juego y del sueño. Que hay que volver a la realidad y debemos afrontar las verdades de la vida.

Tú afrontas la mentira de Potter. Yo procuro no pegarle una paliza cuando veo que te toca. Pero se que ante todo debo ser paciente. Debo dejarte respirar, porque tú eres un ser único. Eres alguien que ha sabido dar amor a quienes lo han necesitado. Alguien que me ha dado cariño mí, algo que ni mi propia madre había hecho. Eres tú quien ayuda a los demás en lo malo y en lo bueno. Eres tú la que me da dos horas de paz y de tranquilidad, y pienso que tan solo por eso eres única. La armonía personificada. Aquella que no tiene pensamientos negativos y que siempre muestra su sonrisa cuando alguien la necesita. Eres tú quien ha sabido mirar detrás de mi rubio pelo y mis ojos grises y quien ha descubierto que la maldad no va conmigo. Que nunca lo ha hecho, y que si me muestro a los demás como la persona fría que conocen es por obligación.

Por eso supe que estabas ahí. Porque te veía reír con tus amigos. Porque podía observar cómo sí se podía gozar de la vida. Y tú eras el ejemplo perfecto, Hermione. Simplemente porque tanto tú, como todo aquello que te rodeaba era perfecto. Pero yo no entro dentro de ese círculo de maravilla. Porque soy como soy. Por eso nunca he formado parte. Y sé que si algún día estás conmigo, esa perfecta vida se desvanecerá en el aire, pues no soy alguien que te conviene. Pues no soy él. Pues no soy Potter.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado?

Me gusta escribir lo que piensa Draco, pues también tiene sentimientos. Y aunque no me gusta la pareja Hermione Harry, era necesaria para este fic, para que se viera que ante todo, Draco no es feliz aunque tenga una parte de ella.

Me ha gustado como ha quedado éste fic, ahora falta vuestra opinión¿qué decís? ;)

Muchos besos y a ver si mandáis reviews ¿vale?,

SilianMo0Re


End file.
